October 20th
by katsh
Summary: Reba disappears every year on this day and no one knows where or why she goes...until Brock finds her. One-shot! Horrible at descriptions. I had moved to Wattpad for a minute but for some reason they are deleting stories. I have no idea why. Let's hope will be better.


No one in the family knew where Reba disappeared to every year on this day but for some reason on October 20th she could never be found and her family knew not to ask why. Barbara Jean had been brave enough to ask one day about her sudden disappearance but she learned never to ask again when Reba's anger showed full force.

The family since then learned to keep away on that day and to leave her alone about it. But it still didn't keep them from talking behind her back. Barbara Jean guessed she had a secret man she saw once a year but of course everyone told her how dumb that sounded and Brock didn't like that idea anyway.

Cheyenne had mentioned maybe it was the stress of the things that have been going on lately, all the changes that have been happening. Cheyenne and Van moved out, Kyra moved out, and the icing on top of the cake was Brock and Barbara Jean's divorce. That came out of nowhere. Everyone seemed to be find with it though once Barbara Jean came around again.

But even with all this happening the past year or so Kyra pointed out that it couldn't be the past year only because her mother has been disappearing on this day for the past six years. They always just figured it would be a mystery, even if they all still occasionally talked and wondered about it.

It happened to be October 20th one Saturday and it would always be a day Reba would remember, both for past and for her future.

Barbara Jean and Brock walked through the door on that day.

"Hey Cheyenne, where's Reba?" Cheyenne was sitting on the couch with her husband and daughter watching cartoons, despite moving out they still somehow ended up at her mom's house most of the time during the week. They all looked up to Brock and BJ and just pointed to the calendar.

"Oh." Barbara Jean made a face. "I don't like that she goes off and leaves for a whole day. Who knows what kind of trouble she could get into?"

"Well, first of all Barbara Jean, this is Reba we are talking about. What kind of trouble could she get into? Secondly if Reba wanted us to know what's wrong she would have told us."

"I know but when she's hurt, I hurt. You would understand if you knew her like I did." Brock gave her a funny look. "Oh, so you have known her for twenty six years and you were married to her for twenty of those years. She and I have a connection. We love each other more than we ever loved you!" Brock chuckled and smiled as an image of Reba and Barbara Jean came into his mind. Barbara Jean saw the look. She knew. "Not even in your dreams Brock."

Brock shrugged. "A guy can fantasize."

"Don't even do that."

"Ew, Dad, gross." Cheyenne said. He had forgotten they were in the room.

"I wish we knew where Reba ran off to." Barbara Jean said again as she flopped onto the chair next to the couch. "We don't keep secrets from each other. We are best friends, closer than that even!"

"How close?" Brock asked with a grin.

"I asked her to marry me and she said no." The joke going way over Barbara Jean's head.

Brock rolled his eyes. "Reba is fine. If this was something serious she would tell us. She wouldn't bottle up all her emotions and problems and not say anyth…" Brock stopped and his eyes widened as did everyone else's. Maybe it was serious. Reba did have the tendency to hold things to herself. She hated appearing weak to others.

"But it's been going on for six years guys." Kyra said, trying to put some logic into her family's head. "She would tell us if it was something she wanted us to know or if it was truly, truly serious. Let her be. It's obvious it's something she feels she needs to do alone."

"Says mini-Reba." Van said with a scoff. "We should find her."

"I'm out of here." Kyra said shaking her head. She stood up from her spot in the other chair. "I'm not going to be a part of any scheme when she clearly wants to be alone." Kyra walked out, leaving them wondering.

"Maybe she's right." Van said with a sigh.

"What?!" Barbara Jean yelled standing up. "The Van I know would care about our Reba. He would hunt her down and find out what's going on. He would stand up and be the man of the house."

Van puffed out his chest. "Right!" He said standing up, pumping up his fist. "Where do we start Mr. H?"

Barbara Jean smirked, knowing she played him like a fiddle. Brock shook his head knowing exactly what his ex-wife had done. "I'm not going to be a part of this either." Brock said, causing Barbara Jean and Van to frown. "If you two want to go and search for her I won't stop you but don't involve me."

"Me either." Cheyenne said from the couch.

"But Cheye…" Barbara Jean said frowning.

"I'll stay here and see if she comes home early. I'll just slow you down anyway." She pointed to her eight month pregnant stomach. She didn't get to move much these days, this baby was going to be huge. The doctor said she already gained more weight than she did with her last one.

Van and Barbara Jean admitted defeat, knowing she probably would slow them down. "Where do we start then 'oh man of the house'." Barbara Jean asked turning to Van.

He wasn't sure. Come to think of it, besides work and home, Van didn't know what she did with her spare time. She rarely let anyone into her circle. It usually involved her and her alone when it came to really personal stuff. He didn't like that. It meant she dealt with the hard things on her own and he felt she shouldn't have to, even if she thought she did.

"Well, the garage? We can see if her car is here and go from there."

"To the garage!" Barbara Jean said with a fist pump and more determination than ever to find her best friend.

Brock shook his head as he watched the two run out of the living room to the kitchen and out the door to the garage. He flopped next to his daughter. "How's little Brock?" He said with a smile.

Cheyenne eyed her dad and shook her head, they already discussed this, and she was not naming her kid Brock. "Little Michael, is fine." She said, emphasis on Michael.

Brock laughed and looked to the back door. "Do you think they will find your mother?"

"No." Cheyenne said shaking her head with a laugh. "Like, Kyra said if Mom wanted to be found she would be found. She's been doing this for almost seven years now. She doesn't want us to know."

"But you do want to know don't you?"

Cheyenne shrugged. "I do but Mom is a private person. You should know that. She doesn't let anyone in."

Brock frowned. "She used to." Reba did. She used to confide in him all the time but he screwed that up when they started fighting and he went to confide into someone else, Barbara Jean. Now he and Barbara Jean are divorced. He had Henry and he was so grateful for his son but he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had went home that one day instead of staying after with Barbara Jean in the x-ray room.

"Dad you made that choice." Cheyenne said interrupting his thoughts. "You chose to not be a part of her life anymore. That was your decision."

"I know but honey and you will realize this when you and Van are married longer, but I will continue to love your mother even after everything that's happened between us. She's the mother of three of my kids and I've known her for more than half my life. We have history. I care what happens to her and I just wish she would see me as a best friend the way she used to."

Cheyenne eyed the sadness in her dad's eyes and came to a sudden realization. "You still love her." She said her mouth dropping a bit.

"I just said I did."

"No…" Cheyenne said shifting to face him. "You still love Mom as a wife. You want to be there and comfort her as a husband. You are still in love with Mom."

"I…"

They were interrupted by Van and Barbara Jean bursting through the back door and walked into the living room. "Her car is still here!" Barbara Jean announced.

"Which means…" Van said with a smile. "She has to be around this house somewhere."

"Yeah!" Barbara Jean agreed with a huge smile. They were both grinning like they just solved the greatest mystery of all time.

Cheyenne sighed and shook her head. "Unless she took a walk somewhere."

"Wh…" Van stopped and frowned. "Thanks Cheyenne." He said with a glare. She playfully stuck out her tongue. "Come on Barbara Jean. We can search the neighborhood." She nodded and followed Van out the front door.

Brock shook his head. "They are both crazy."

"Hey, that's my husband!" Cheyenne laughed. "Only Mom and I are allowed to call him crazy." Brock laughed and nodded. "Speaking of Mom…before they came in, what were you going to say?"

Brock hated that she remembered their previous conversation. "I…your Mom…Well…"

"Dad it's okay." Cheyenne placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Look, I always thought you and Mom getting back together would be the worst thing in the world."

"We are not…"

"Oh please I am a married woman Dad." Cheyenne scoffed at her father thinking she didn't even know. "I know the look you give her. You still love her. I used to think it was an awful thing if you two were back together. Mom was so much better without you because she was so much stronger but you've changed and it would be okay if you two wanted to. Plus Barbara Jean isn't going anywhere."

Brock laughed. "Yeah, she loves your mother more than she ever loved me."

"You know…" Cheyenne gave her father a small smirk. "Mom gives you that same look too." Brock's head shot to Cheyenne's and she nodded. "She doesn't think anyone ever notices but I do, once in a while I see it. Go and talk to her."

"I don't even know where she is."

"She's in the attic."

Brock turned to his daughter in shock. "What?"

Cheyenne nodded. "That's where she disappears to. She goes through some old pictures. I found her there last year and she made me promise not to tell anyone. She says she just goes up there to think. That's why I leave her alone. Nothing is wrong. She just needs her space and her day too."

"I don't think I should."

"Dad, go. I think you would be the one person she wouldn't mind. Just go talk."

Brock ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he stood up. Was he really going to do this? Should he disturb her? "Go." He heard the voice of his daughter urge him on and he found his feet finding the stairs. He was up to the pull down stairs of the attic in no time.

He was careful to pull them down slowly and walk up quietly, trying not to disturb Reba, just in case he did walk in on a moment he shouldn't. He walked up and saw her next to the small attic window, tears were flowing down her face and he almost decided to leave before a small creak on the stairs made his presence known.

Reba's head shot to the noise and she turned to see her ex-husband's head peeking out. "What in the world are you doing here?!"

Her voice was full of rage and he winced when her eyes became fire. He walked the rest of the way up and over to her spot. "Cheyenne told me where you were."

Reba gritted her teeth together. "Leave." She said wiping her tears away.

He wanted to obey her but the tears on her face made him think otherwise. He crouched down and sat right next to her next to the window. She gave him the glare. This time however he smiled; even if she was angry, he loved that glare.

"I don't understand why you people can't leave me alone. I told you this when you all asked out today and I said to drop it. Why can't you just drop it?"

"We are concerned about you Reba. You disappear every year and you don't tell anyone where you're going and I…we all just love you and worry about you."

"Yeah well, stop that." She said wiping away more tears that threatened to fall. "If I wasn't fine I would have contacted someone."

"Clearly you're not fine otherwise you wouldn't be crying." He placed a soft hand on her cheek. She flinched just a little until she felt his thumb gently caress her fallen tears away. "Whatever it is Reba, you can tell me." She shook her head. "Please tell me, or at least tell someone, you can't do this anymore." He said watching even more tears fall. It broke his heart to see her this way.

"You'll hate me." She said barely above a whisper.

Brock was taken aback. "I could never hate you honey. No matter what. No one will hate you."

Reba hated being vulnerable in front of anyone but this was Brock. He had seen her at her worst during their marriage but she knew things were different now but what she was holding back involved him. He deserved to know; even if he might hate her for it; even if after all this time of holding it back he would never speak to her again; he deserved to know.

She eased her hand out of underneath where she was hiding it and slowly handed Brock over the picture she was holding.

Brock, a little confused, took the picture. It wasn't quite a picture. It was a baby sonogram photo. He smiled. "Why would I hate you for this? Because you want to look back at our good times?" Reba put her head in her hands, waiting for him to figure it out. Brock looked back at the photo with a grin. He wasn't sure which baby it was. He glanced at the date on it and that's when his grin fell. It wasn't the month and the date as it was the year he noticed.

2001.

September 30th 2001.

They weren't together then, well, separated. It was a few days before they had appeared in court…a few days before he told her he had to marry Barbara Jean. "Reba…whose is this?"

Reba wiped away even more tears. "It's mine. I've been meaning to tell you." She didn't want to cry again but a few tears escaped. She's been dealing with this heart ache for almost seven years and she couldn't deal with it anymore alone. "The last time we were together..." She put emphasis on together. "You remember that night?"

Brock thought back to a warm night near the end of July. He had come over because Reba asked him to. It was about Cheyenne and her staying out late with Van and how they were going to deal with it. It had also been an excuse to get him over there to talk about their marriage. They had fought, had dinner, and then ended up in bed together. The last time they were ever together in that manner.

"You mean…?" Brock questioned, not sure if he should…or even could finish.

"We created a baby that night." She said quietly.

"But…I mean…why didn't you tell me?"

Reba sniffed and shifted to lean against Brock. She needed to feel his warmth. She needed to get through this. "I was going to but…" Brock shifted and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and then she wrapped an arm around his middle, burying her head into the crook of his neck. "Before I ever got the courage to tell you we had court and then…"

Brock winced. He wasn't mad at her. He screwed up. He had told her about Barbara Jean then, no wonder she never told him. "What happened?" he asked unafraid to hear the answer.

Tears were like a water fall out of Reba's eyes. This was why she always did this day alone. "October 20th…" She said the date and Brock immediately felt his heart ache for her; no wonder she always disappeared.

Reba remembered that day so well. She had gotten the kids together and out for school. She had been getting the courage to tell Brock until she saw him and his mistress at the gynecologist the day before. She was still trying to figure out how to tell Brock while she ate her breakfast when she felt the white hot pain shoot through her stomach. She was glad to be alone that day and she cried all the way to the doctor.

"I…" She took a breath. She never really said the words out loud. "It hurt so much." She sobbed. Brock pulled her in close and he could feel her tears hitting his chest. He knew immediately what had happened and he just let her continue at her own pace. He let her grieve the way she needed to. "I went to the doctor and…" She sniffled as she wiped away her tears. "He confirmed it…I…" She gasped for air as she struggled for the words. Reba had never ever said them out loud until now. "I lost the baby."

"Oh honey…" Brock let a few tears of shock, confusion, and grief for the baby he never even knew he had, slipped down his cheeks. He held onto Reba tightly as she continued to cry as well. He hated the fact that she felt she couldn't tell him. He hated that she had been going through this for seven long years, never telling or letting on that inside she was breaking down a piece at a time. "I'm so sorry Reba." He kissed the side of her head as he choked back his apology.

"I just…" Reba sniffled and tried to not let herself appear so weak but it didn't work. She always had this day alone until Cheyenne found out but she was nice enough to leave her mother alone. Reba couldn't take having anyone around her like this. "I can't…I can't do this anymore…" She started to cry again, finally, slowly, allowing the past seven years out. "I can't take this anymore."

"Don't worry darling…" Brock responded sweetly. "I'm going to take it with you." They both just sat there, leaning on each other. Grieving for the past seven years of what could have been or rather should have been.

Reba sniffed and wiped her cheeks as she pulled away from her ex-husband. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You can lean on me anytime." He said smiling through his own tears.

Reba smiled a little and shook her head. "No, I mean I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby sooner. I just…"

Brock put a finger to her lips and shook his head. "No. Don't blame yourself. I understand Reba. I know now but I don't blame you one bit for not telling me sooner. Circumstances back then prevented…" He sighed. "A lot of things from happening. I should have been there. I should have come home. I should have talked to you."

Reba nodded, accepting his apology, unsure of where to take this. This was something different for the both of them. This was the first time in probably seven years they had a real talk. "Thank you for being here today." She said moving into a hug. "Even though I will kill Cheyenne later."

Brock chuckled. At least he knew her humor was still intact. "Cheyenne knew somehow you needed someone up here with you." Reba tried to pull away from the hug but Brock clung to her. He had missed her body against his. He held her tight. What he wouldn't give to have her in his arms every day again.

Reba allowed Brock to hold her. They both needed this. She missed him too and she wasn't sure when they would have a moment like this again and unfortunately it didn't last long.

"Hey!" They heard a shout from the stairs and turned to see Barbara Jean leaning over to yell downstairs. "I found them Van! They're in the attic!" They both quickly wiped their eyes to avoid any questions. It took Reba seven years to tell Brock. It would be a while before she could tell the rest of the family…if ever at all.

Barbara Jean ran up the stairs. "So this is where you go!" She said excitedly as she wiggled her way on the other side of Brock. Brock moved over a little so she could squeeze in the small space him and Reba were already sitting in. "It's cozy." She said with a grin.

"Very cozy." Brock said with a grin. "You know…" He said as he stretched both arms and put them around both woman that were sitting next to him. "I always had a fantasy of being in between the two of you. We can always continue being cozy at my condo."

Reba gave Brock a sexy smirk. "Okay."

Brock's eyes widened. "Wha…you serious?" He swore he was having an out of body experience. His heart pounded and he was a guy, what guy wouldn't want to have these two beautiful women at the same time. "I mean…I…uhhh…"

Reba couldn't contain her face any longer and started to laugh. "That will never happen in a million years."

Barbara Jean started to nervously giggle. "Yeah…never…" She then turned to Reba with that crazy smile that always made Reba uncomfortable. "Unless Reba was really into that. Then I could go for it."

Brock turned to Reba and gave her a grin. "Your call Red."

Reba glared at them both and shook her head. "You both are nuts. Besides…" Reba grinned again. "You couldn't handle both of us at once Brock."

"I'm definitely willing to give it a try."

That caused Reba to laugh, truly laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she actually laughed on this day. It felt good. "In your dreams ya mo'ron."

"Eh…" Brock shrugged and hugged them both closer to him. "It was worth a try." He knew that would never happen. He was however grateful to have both these beautiful women in his life as his friends. He was super lucky that both of them were strong independent, forgiving women who could always see the good in him, even when he didn't. Even if he truly, deeply, loved one more than he loved the other.

He glanced at the redhead with a smile as she continue to give her signature stunning grin.

"Well, well, well…" The trio turned to see Van stepping up the stairs. "What is going on here?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Nothing you mo'ron."

"Doesn't look like nothing. Looks like a sister wives meeting." Van said with a smile.

Barbara Jean's eyes widened and turned to Reba. "We could be sister wives Reba!"

"Thank Van." She said giving him a glare.

Van laughed and then practically jumped into the spot they were in, squeezing himself as best he could next to his Mrs. H. "Cozy."

That caused Barbara Jean, Brock, and Reba to laugh, as a very confused Van looked on. "What's going on up here?" Cheyenne was the next one to walk up the stairs. "What's this?" she asked pointing to them all in the corner.

"Nothing." Van said with a grin.

"You're awfully close to my Mom there." Cheyenne said with a smirk.

"Van and I are running away together." Reba said with a smirk. She didn't know what had gotten into her humor this afternoon but she was enjoying the reactions.

Van nervously giggled, knowing his wife's jealous streak. "No…Honey…"

"Yes?" Reba answered giving him a smirk and a wink.

"I was talking to Cheyenne…" Reba was enjoying watching Van struggle. "Mrs. H…I love you…but...I don't love you like that…I mean…you're…I'm married to your daughter…if I wasn't…well let's just say…I would totally…"

"Ahh! Stop it!"

"I mean…you're really hot…but…"

"Van shut it!" Reba said with a cringe.

"I don't think Jake's friends come over for the milk and cookies if you know what I mean." Van said smiled with a wink. Now he was enjoying making his mother-in-law uncomfortable. The others just laughed.

"All right! I get it." Reba shifted and moved closer to Brock, who smiled and tightened his arm around her.

Cheyenne laughed at her family and maneuvered herself as best she could between her husband's legs on the floor. Van smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife and her big belly, giving her a kiss on the side of her head.

"Did you all really decide to disappear up here?" An annoyed voice asked as four more walked upstairs. Kyra walked up the stairs followed by a teenager and two kids. "You guys shouldn't leave your kids downstairs alone."

"Gammy!" Elizabeth said with a smile and she ran towards her Gammy, giggling as the older redhead snuggled the little girl to her chest.

"Aunt Reba!" Henry loved his Aunt Reba and he ran to sit next to his best niece Lizzie on his Aunt's knee. Reba truly loved this little boy too. Even if she hated how he came into her life she never will regret having him there. He was the sweetest kid she could ever imagine; a blessing out of the whole crazy mess that happened seven years ago.

Jake shrugged. "Dog pile!" He yelled and he ran over to his dad and almost knocked the wind out of him and his step mom. They all still considered Barbara Jean their step mom even if their dad wasn't married to him anymore. She was family and always would be.

Reba laughed. This moment couldn't get more perfect.

"Kyra…" Van said with a smile.

Kyra crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "No. Absolutely not."

"Kyra…" Cheyenne said, trying to coax her sister into sitting next to her between her Mom's legs, right by Elizabeth. Kyra continued shaking her head.

"Come on Kyra-Bear." Reba said smiling at her childhood nickname.

Kyra glared at her mother. She loved and hated that nickname. "No. I'm going downstairs to actually make something to eat because apparently dinner isn't happening in this weirdo family."

"Kyra…"

"Kyra…"

"Come on Kyra…everyone is doing it…"

"Kyra don't be such a spoil sport…"

They were all saying her name teasingly and trying to get her to join them. Mini-Reba was almost as stubborn as the real one.

She rolled her eyes before smiling and running over to her family. "Dog pile!" She shouted as she jumped onto her Mom, doing her best to avoid hurting Lizzie or Henry.

"Kyra!" Reba said laughing, as her youngest daughter curled up on top of her. Reba ran her hand over her baby girl's head and took a look around for a moment at her family. It was certainly a mixture of pure craziness but she certainly wouldn't change it for the world.

Seven years ago she had gone through the worst period of her life. She never wanted to go through it again but she got through it all with the help of her crazy mixed up family.

Reba turned to Brock and caught him staring at her with a grin. She couldn't help but smile back. He had always been there for her. No matter how many times she insulted him or told him to leave her alone he would still always be there.

Before it would probably have normally made her angry but today she knew it was a blessing. He was a rock she could always count on and for that she was grateful. Before she even knew what she was doing she leaned up and kissed him square on the mouth, not worrying about the rest of the family.

"Ooooo…."

"Ahhh! My eyes!"

"Mrs…. HHhhhOoot."

The reactions were of course true to their nature but the two locked in the kiss ignored them.

Reba broke the kiss to see Brock in pure happiness but also shock. "All right. Let's go." Kyra shot up from her spot and tried to drag everyone with her to leave them alone.

"Daddy kissed Auntie Reba!"

Lizzie giggle. "Gammy kissed Grandpa."

Reba heard them talking all the way down the stairs of the attic. "Are we going to get dinner?" Reba shook her head laughing knowing that's all Van thought about.

Soon, it was just Reba and Brock…. "So, you guys need a third?" And of course Barbara Jean with her inappropriate comments.

Reba turned to the blonde who was refusing to leave. "Go downstairs Barbara Jean."

BJ smiled and shrugged as she got up. "I'm just saying if you change your mind…" She winked and walked downstairs.

"I swear that woman is nuts."

"She does have a good point."

"Never Brock."

"Like I said, worth a try."

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, slightly unsure. They both didn't regret the kiss but it was their first kiss in seven years. How do you respond to that?

"Nice kiss." Brock said with a grin.

"Well…I…" Reba was blushing. She was never one to be so forward, especially in front of people.

"I love you too Reba." Brock said grabbing her hand. Her hand was so soft. It fit in perfectly with his.

Reba allowed him to caress her hand. He had always been so sweet to her too. "Can it work this time?" she asked quietly.

Brock thought for a moment. "Of course it will. We are different people than we were and I am willing to fight for this. I admit it that it was my fault we broke up the first time…"

"No…" She said quietly. "Not all your fault. I was controlling and so focused on the kids I forgot about us."

"Doesn't excuse what I did to you."

Reba shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. I forgave you and I want to move forward not backward."

"This is going to work. I promise. We can go to counseling if you want, really talk, work through everything. I love you. I don't want to lose you."

Reba smiled and placed a gentle hand against his cheek. "I love you too." She brought him back into a kiss again. This time, with her family gone, she got a little more lustful; more passionate and it was perfect. Her hands ran through his longer hair and Brock gripped her waist as he shifted his body towards hers.

What shocked him the most was when Reba moved her body, not losing the passion in their kiss, and straddled his hips; wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She moaned against his mouth as their tongues danced with one another again. They thought nothing could ever be so perfect.

"Oooo…..hot!" They broke apart and saw Barbara Jean's head peeking out from the top of the stairs like a creeper. "Seriously…ya ever need a third…I'm here…"

Reba picked up the nearest thing, an old football, and tossed it towards her head. "Go away Barbara Jean!"

"All right, all right! I'm sorry." They heard her footsteps go toward the stairs. "But if you change your mind my door is open…my bedroom door that is!"

Reba rolled her eyes and turned to Brock who was laughing. "The woman has some serious boundary issues."

"She just loves us…well…you…I think it's you she wants. I'd be okay with that."

Reba couldn't laugh. She missed his perverted sense of humor. "You are a perverted old man with fantasies that are never going to happen."

"I know."

"But I can try…" "But you can try…" They both laughed as they said it at the same time. Reba brought him back into another kiss and thought again how it could never be more perfect. October 20th used to be a day she dreaded and feared. She still would feel the ache. They still would have some serious hurt to go over in therapy but she now realized she wouldn't ever have to go through it alone. She had Brock, she had her family, and she had her perverted best friend Barbara Jean; life couldn't get any better.


End file.
